tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor, Attire and Jewelry (Skyrim)
|armor, attire and jewelry in other games|Armor, Attire and Jewelry}} Armor, Attire and Jewelry (Skyrim) is a category of mods that add either armor, clothing or jewelry to , or changed certain aspects of the already existing pieces. Apparel *Animal Fur Scarves *Bandolier - Bags and pouches *Chitin Goggles *Cloaks and Capes *Cloaks of Skyrim *Daedric Cloaks *Divine Cloaks *Dwemer Goggles and Scouter - Gives special abilities *Face Masks of Skyrim *Fur Collar *Fur Hoods HD *Haladoon's Goggle Variations *Scarves of Skyrim *Winter is Coming - Cloaks Jewelry *Assassin Ring *Better Circlets HQ (Unavailable) *Neverending Story Auryn *Real Engagement Rings Armor Heavy *Abyss Walker Armor - Based on Artorias from Dark Souls *Aesir Armor - New dungeon, customizable armor set *Akaviri Samurai Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Ancient Nord Barbarian Heavy Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Baratheon Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Command Seal Armor - Fate Stay Night *Daedric Lord Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Daedric Mage Armor *Dark Brotherhood Heavy Armor Set *Dawnguard Paladin Armor - Reborn *Dragon Bone Mage Armor *Dragon Forged Ancient Nord Armor *Dragon Knight Armor *Ebony Mage Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Einherjar Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Hedge Knight Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Hollow Soldier Armor (Unavailable) *Honor Guard Armor - Modded set of Stalhrim armor with Steel weapons *Nordic Adventurers Armor *Ordinator Armor *Paladin Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Reiko Samurai Armor - Samurai armor with ebony and dragon bone sets *Redguard Knight Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Spellbinder Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Vanguard Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Warchief Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Witchplate Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors Light *Ancient Nord Barbarian Light Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Apotheus Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Black Sacrament Armor *Blood Witch Armor - Female only *Craftable Skaal Clothing *Dragonhide Robes - Also included in Immersive Armors *Dwarven Mage Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Forsworn Mage Armor *Glass Mage Armor *Heilige Mutter Armor *Imperial Mage Armor *Nordic Hunter - Also included in Immersive Armors *Ranger Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Robes of Molag Bal - Added in Castle Volkihar Redux *Seadog Pirate Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Shadow Hunter Armor *Shadow Ranger Gear *Shanoa Armor *Triss Armor *Vagabond Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Viking Chainmail Armor - Also included in Immersive Armors *Winter Imperial Light Armor Armor Packs *Artifacts - The Breton Paladin - Includes a full armor set in heavy or light versions with two helmets, a sword, a mace, & a ring *Artifacts of Nocturnal - Includes a cowl and a bow *Arturia Pendragon's Armor and Dress *Bosmer Armor Pack - Inspired by the Bosmer race *Custom Clothing Armors With Dyeable Linens *Draugr Hunter Armor *Glass Stalhrim Weapons and Armor *Gondor Armor - Inspired by Lord of The Rings *Royal Red Ritter Armor *Immersive Armors - A very large collection of armors from across the Skyrim modding community *Nedhegoth The Butcher - Includes a helmet, a warhammer, two swords, a bow, a kukri, & a machete *Nordic Gold Carved Armor *Seratic Armor - Comes in three colors and heavy and light variants *Skyforge Shields SSE *Tribunal Robes and Masks *Trollsbane Armor and Weapon Armor Pieces *Dark Brotherhood Shield *Haladoon's Dark Brotherhood Shield *Mantle of the Silver Hand *Shields of Jorrvaskr Armor Enhancements *Belt-Fastened Quivers *Immersive Artifacts *Lootification - Allows enchanted versions of weapons and armor added by many mods to appear as loot where appropriate Clothing Retextures/Remodels General *Bethesda Performance Textures - Armor - Clothes - Weapons Armor * 2K Dark Brotherhood Gear Retexture * 2K General Tulius Armor Redone * 2K Heavy Imperial Armor Redone * 2K Imperial Light Armor Retexture * 2K Imperial Shields Retexture * 2K Penitus Oculatus Armor Redone * 2K Priest Masks Retextured * 2K Retextured Ring of Hircine * 2K Ring of Namira Retextured * aMidianBorn Book of Silence - Armors * aMidianBorn Blades Armor * aMidianBorn Imperial Light and Studded * aMidianBorn Stormcloak Officer Armour * Another Clavicus Mask HD * Apophysis Dragon Priest Masks * Auriel's Shield HD * CC's HQ Guard Shields * Dark Brotherhood Armor HD * Dawn of the Dawnguard Armor * Deathbrand Weapons and Armor Replacer - Black armor, Colored swords * Dragonbone Armor and Weapons HD * ESO Nord Armor - Rustic Edition (Requires ESO Nord Armor) * Frankly HD Miraak * Frankly HD Stormcloak and City Guards * Grim Chitin Armor * LH's Imperial Shield HD Retexture 2K * Light Refracting Glass Armor and Weapons * Lord of Bears - Special Edition (Requires Immersive Armors) * Masque of Clavicus Vile HD * Nightingale Prime HD * Perfect Legionnaire - Imperial Legion armors * Red and Gold Dwarven Weapons and Armor * Red and Silver Elven Weapons and Armor * Refracting Stalhrim Armors and Weapons * Rustic Forsworn * Semi-Open Guard Helmets * Thieves Guild Armor HD Revival * Ugly Bonemold Retexture * Vanilla-friendly Spellbreaker Retexture Jewelry * Aeterna Rings * Aetherial Crown * Barenziah's Glory * Gemling Queen Jewelry * Jewels of the Nord * True Circlet Gems Clothing * Elaborate textiles * Nocturnal Robe HD Remaster * Rustic Clothing Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Mods List Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Skyrim: Armor Mods Category:Skyrim: Clothing Mods Category:Skyrim: Jewelry Mods